She's More
by driver picks the music
Summary: Series of one shots. Judes gone and Tommy is trying to deal. Jude regrets leaving and tries to handle it the best she can. Disclamer on profile page
1. More Than A Memory

**-3:00am-**

Kwest was awaken by the phone ringing, he didn't have to answer it to know who it was.

This was the third time he'd called in the middle of the night in the past two weeks.

He answered the phone. "Hey man" he said.

Tommy answered him with "Hey, did I wake you, I didn't relise what time it was." just like he did everytime. Kwest sighed "It's OK, what's wrong?" He asked, already knowing the problem "I don't know, I can't seem to focus on anything, ya know what I mean?"

Kwest sighed again "Don't worry Tom, everything's going be alright alright? Now just get some sleep."

Tommy was silent for a second, "I can't" Kwest frowned "Why not?" When he didn't answer Kwest thought maybe he'd hung up. "Are you there T.?"

Tommy answered him this time. "Yeah, I'm here." Kwst asked him again "Why can't you sleep?" but he knew the answer before he heard the words "Because she'll be there." Tommy said in the broken voice he only used at times like this.

Kwest ndded his head and told him it would be ok again.

Tommy finely said ok to that. "I'll see you tomorrow Kwest." Kwest wondered what tomorrow would bring for his friend "Alright Tom, try to get some sleep OK?" He hear Tommy sigh "Yeah, I'll try. Thanks Thanks man."

They hung up the phone, and Kwest knew that when he saw Tommy tomorrow, he wouldn't have gotten any sleep, because he was afraid she'd be there, waiting for him in his dreams.

**-9:00am-**

Tommy walked into the studio and everyone could tell he hadn't slept.

He really just looked bad, he hadn't shaved, his clothes looked like he'd had them on for a few days, he even looked a little hungover.

He just hadn't been the same since she left, and no one knew how to get through to him, it was like he just didn't care.

Everyone had told him to move on with his life, that she wasn't coming back, but nothing worked.

Sadie watched him walk to his office and sighed, it was getting worse, she had even heard him talking to himself a few days ago, he was acting like she was standing there with him.

**-12:00pm-**

Tommy got into his car and drove away from G-major, he had told them he was getting some lunch, but he really just needed to get out for awhile.

He found himself driving by her old place, just like he use to do, just to see if she was home, even though he knew she wouldn't be there anymore.

He stopped the car and shook his head, then he turned the car around and went back to work.

**-7:00pm-**

He was at home, alone again, just like he always was now. He was looking at all the pictures on the walls, they were mostly of her, either by herself or with him.

He finely couldn't take it anymore, and he got up and took them all down and put them in a box and shoved it in the back of the closet.

Then he found some letters she had writen him, along with a few songs.

He put those in a pot and burned them, watching them all go up in smoke.

**-2:00am-**

He was so tired, but he knew if he fell alseep she would find him, and he couldn't let that happen.

Instead he picked up the phone and started to dial her number, he got to the sixth one before he hung up, relizing she wouldn't answer.

He grabed the phone and through it aginst the wall, and fell to his knees.

He looked up at the ceiling, and cried out, begging god to please take away the pain, and make him stop hurting.

**-3:30am-**

He sat in the living room, just looking at the empty walls.

He kept replaying in his mind all the times people had told him that when he had said he saw her, weather it was in the grociery store, or walking down the street he was driving on, that it was all in his head, that she wasn't really there.

It had been six months since she left, it had also been six months since he had writen anything.

But suddenly he wanted to, no he needed to write.

He went to he room and found his journal and a pen, and sat down on the bed and started to write.

He thought back over everything that had happened in the last six months as his pen flew across the paper.

* * *

_**people say she's only in my head, **_

_**it's gonna take time but i'll forget**_

_**they say i need to get on with my life**_

_**but they don't relize**_

* * *

He sighed as he wrote down the last word, then he laid his journal to the side, and went to clean up the mess from the broken phone.

* * *

_**it's when you're dialing six numbers,**_

_**just to hang up the phone**_

_**drivin' 'cross town just to see if she's home**_

* * *

As he cleaned it up, he thought about Kwest, and knew he needed to tell him he was sorry for all the late night phone calls, he couldn't believe he had done that to him and Sadie.

* * *

_**wakin' a friend in the dead of night**_

_**just hear him say it's gonna be alright**_

_**when you find the things to do not to fall asleep**_

_**'cause you know she'll be there in your dreams**_

_**that's when she's**_

_**more then a memory**_

* * *

After he had the phone put back together, he went into the kitchen and rinsed out the pot he used to burn the letters in, then scrubed it out and put it away.

* * *

_**took a match to everything she ever wrote**_

_**watched her words go up in smoke**_

_**tore all her pictures off the wall**_

_**they ain't helpin' me at all**_

_**'cause when you're talkin' out loud **_

_**and nobody's there**_

_**you look like hell and you just don't care**_

* * *

When he was done with that, he went to the liquor cabnit and grabbed out all the bottels and went back to the sink, then emptied them one at a time. It was time to move on from all of this.

* * *

_**you're drinkin' more then you've ever drank**_

_**sinkin' down lower then you've ever sank**_

* * *

He leaned against the counter when he was done, and looked around, and sighed. Maybe God had answered him, maybe this was just the beginning, maybe he could finally move on now.

* * *

_**you find yourself fallin' down upon you knees**_

_**prayin' to god**_

_**begging him please**_

_**that's when she's more then a memory**_

* * *

He went to bed, and shut off the light on the side table.

He knew he would more than likely dream of her, he always did, but that was alright, she really was more than a memory to him, she had been his everything.

* * *

_**when you're findin' things to do not to fall asleep**_

_**'cause you knew she's waiting in your dreams**_

_**that's when she's**_

_**more then a memory**_

_**people say she's only in my head**_

_**it's gonna take time, but i'll forget**_

* * *

He knew he would never really forget anything, but in time, it would be easier, time would dull the pain, until he didn't feel it anymore, until he could look back on his time with her and smile, knowing that they had been happy together for awhile.

With that thought, he closed his eyes, and went to sleep, a real sleep, for the first time in months.


	2. Don't Look Away

_**desperation's causing me,**_

_**to question every single word we say.**_

* * *

He knew something was up, but he just couldn't figure out what.

She was hidding something from him, and it was making him wonder if what she said was real, or a lie.

Some times, he even questioned what he was saying, wondering if they'd been playing this game for so long, that he lost track of the real thing.

* * *

_**the distance that keep growin' in between us,**_

_**girl just leaves me so afraid.**_

_**you tried so hard to carry on, **_

_**but i can tell there's something wrong these days.**_

* * *

He could tell something was bothering her, but she wouldn't tell him what it was.

He all but begged her to tell him what it was, but she never would give him a straight answer, she'd just look away and change the subject.

* * *

_**well girl i've got to know the truth,**_

_**just give it to me straight, don't look away**_

_**don't look away**_

_**don't look away**_

* * *

Finely it got so bad, that when he would say "I love you" she would look away from him and say "Yeah, me to"

He couldn't remember the last time she had actually said it back to him.

* * *

_**when i ask you if you love me still**_

_**and if you're gonna stay, don't look away**_

* * *

And she started doing that thing, where she would try to hide what she was really thinking.

she didn't do it very often, but she was good at it.

But he was also good at figuring it out, he had known her long enough to see it.

Then at night, when they're laying in bad, he would pull her close aginst him, she felt so far away still, like she wasn't even in the bed with him.

* * *

_**well i've know you long enough to know,**_

_**you're trying not to let your feelings show.**_

_**lately when i hold you near,**_

_**i still feel i'm sitting here alone.**_

* * *

She's been acting like she wants to tell him something, but can't find the words, almost like they're blocked in her head somewhere.

And it was all driving him crazy, he just wanted to know what was wrong.

* * *

_**this confusion setting in your mind,**_

_**blocking all the wordsyou mean to say.**_

_**well girl i've got to know that truth,**_

_**just give it to me straight, don't look away.**_

* * *

So when he found the letter, he wasn't all that suprised.

He just went and found her and asked her out right. "Are you going to do this?" She looked at him, then at his hand and saw what he was holding, and looked away.

He lifted her head with his finger under her chin. "Jude, just tell me, are you going to do this, or are you going to stay?" When she still didn't answer him and looked her right in the eye. "Do you still love me, and are you going to stay?"

* * *

_**don't look away**_

_**don't look away**_

_**when i ask you if you love me still, **_

_**and if you're gonna stay,**_

_**don't look away**_

* * *

"Please Jude, I need the truth here, just give it to me straight. Are you going to do this?"

She looked at him and he saw tears in her eyes, and knew her answer. "Yes, I'm sorry."

* * *

_**don't look away**_

_**don't look away**_

_**well girl i've got to know the truth,**_

_**just give it to me straight**_

_**don't look away**_

_**when i ask you if you love me still,**_

_**and if you're gonna stay**_

_**don't look away.**_

* * *

He nodded his head, and droppd the paper on the floor at her feet, then he turned around and walked away.

Jude looked at the paper for the first time since her brought it in, she had already known what it was without looking at it, but now she picked it up and read it.

When she got to the line that said, _"Thank you for taking the time to contact us, we would be more then happy to work with you._

_sincerly,_

_J&A Records"_

That was when she let the tears fall.

* * *

_**don't look away**_


	3. Rain

It's been one year since she left, and Tommy is doing much better then he was six months ago.

He started seeing a girl named Samantha, everyone called her Sam, he called her Sammy, and they have been dating for about three months now.

Everything was going perfect, untill he saw the tabloid today.

Now he was in his car driving around, trying to find some place to go, but everything was closed, it was Sunday night and everything closed down early.

Right now he couldn't stop thinking about her, even though in the past three months he hasn't hardly thought about her at all.

* * *

_**well this town has closed down way to early,**_

_**and there's nothing to do,**_

_**so i'm drivin' around in circles,**_

_**and i'm thinkin' about you**_

* * *

When he first saw it today, he was shocked, he just stood there staring at the rack of newspapers and tabloids.

It was in the front and staring right at him.

* * *

_JUDE HARRISON MARRYS FELLOW RECORDING ARTIST_

_CHRIS WYANE, YESTERDAY._

_WHEN ASKED ABOUT A RELATIONSHIP, THEY HAD DENIDE IT, LOOKS LIKE WE WERE RIGHT ALL ALONG._

_TURN TO PAGE 5 FOR MORE..._

* * *

Now all he could do was drive, and it didn't really help that the radio just kept playing sad songs, where are all the happy ones at?

* * *

_**today i heard you got a new last name,**_

_**sure didn't know it was gonna hit me this way,**_

_**and the radio just keeps on playing **_

_**all these songs about rain**_

* * *

He just changed it off of 'Rainy Night In Georgia' and right onto 'Kentucky Rain'.

Where were all the songs about people beong happy? Where had they gone to tonight?

* * *

_**now there's all kind of songs about babys **_

_**and love that goes right**_

_**but for some unknow reason**_

_**nobody wants to play them tonight**_

* * *

It had said that they were on their honymoon now, it didn't tell where they were, but it was probebly someplace warm and sunny.

Jude aways said when she got married that she wanted to go to Hawaii, so that's probebly where they are right now.

He couldn't help but wish that he was with her instead of this other guy. But instead they were gone and he was here, in the rain.

* * *

_**hey i hope it's sunny wherever you are,**_

_**but that's sure not the picture tonight in my car**_

_**and it sure ain't easin' my pain,**_

_**all these songs about rain**_

_**like rainy night in georga, and kentucky rain,**_

_**here comes that rainy day feelin' again,**_

_**blue eyes cryin' in the early morning rain, **_

_**they go on and on, and there's no two the same**_

_**oh it would be easy to blame, **_

_**all these songs about rain**_

* * *

He didn't get why it was bothering him so much, he hadn't heard from her in a year and now this.

He was over her. Right? He was, wasn't he? He gave a humorless chuckle at this thought. Guess not.

He never should have let her walk away so easily, he should have fought for her and saw where things could have gone with them.

* * *

_**well i thought i was over you **_

_**but i guess maybe i'm not**_

_**'cause when i let you go, **_

_**looks like loney was all that i got,**_

_**guess i'll never know what could have been**_

* * *

Finely after another song about rain came on, he shut the radio off, it wasn't helping his mood at all.

* * *

_**sure ain't helpin' this mood that i'm in**_

_**if they're gonna keep on playin'**_

_**all these songs about rain**_

_**like, rainy night in georga, and kentucky rain**_

_**here come's that rainy day feeling again,**_

_**blue eyes cryin' in the early morning rain,**_

_**the go on and on, ain't no two the same,**_

_**oh how i wish i could blame all these songs about rain**_

_**songs about rain**_

* * *

He decided on just going home and going to bed, Sammy was suppose to come over in the morning and they were going to go out for breakfast.

When he got home, he wrote the song down that was running through his head, and went to bed.


	4. A Good Day

It's been a year and a half since she made the biggest mistake of her life.

No, not getting married, leaving in the first place, getting married six months ago, was the second biggest mistake of her life.

It's been the worst six months she's ever had.

All they ever do is fight, and it's not like when she would fight with Tommy, that was alway kinda fun fighting, this is the real 'I don't want to see you anymore' kind of fighting, and she was done with it.

They never should have gotten married in the first place, she knew that to, but she pushed the thought away at the time, and is now regreting it.

She was just getting out of bed, and looked over to see him still sound asleep, and smiled. Not because she liked to watch him sleep, but because she didn't have to talk to him right now.

So she got up and went into the bathroom.

* * *

_**woke up today, the alarm clock ringin'**_

_**face to the wall you were still sleepin'**_

_**rolled out of bed, turned on the light,**_

_**brushed my hair with my eyes closed,**_

* * *

She hurried downstairs to get some coffee and eat breakfast so she could get out of here and get to work before he got up.

She sat down and turned on the tv to watch the news while she ate.

* * *

_**stumbled downstairs, **_

_**poured myself a cup of coffee,**_

_**breakfast with the tv,**_

_**that's the way it is these day,**_

_**we're stuck in our ways, **_

_**and nothing seems to ever change**_

* * *

She hated the fact that she didn't want to see her own husband. Really, she hated the fact that she even had a husband at all.

She looked at the clock and saw that she needed to leave for work, but what she really wanted to do, was just get in her car and drive around, listening to music.

* * *

_**but the sun is shinin' **_

_**seems like perfect timin'**_

_**to take a drive, **_

_**with the music loud,**_

_**laugh and sing 'till the road runs out**_

* * *

Unstead of leaving like she should do, she reached for the phone and called the studio, and told them she wouldn't be in today, or ever, she was freelance at the moment, and told them she quit.

Then she sat and waited for Chris to wake up.

They needed to talk.

* * *

_**but the sun is shinin'**_

_**and there's no deniein' **_

_**that you and i could give it one more try**_

_**but it sure feels like a good day for goodbye**_

* * *

It seemed like the weekends were the worst for them, and every Monday they would tell themselvs that they would make it through the week and be fine, but then come the weekend, they were alway back at each others throats.

It was just getting to hard to hold on to something you don't even really want.

They could distract themselvs all they wanted with their music, but it wasn't going to last forever.

* * *

_**we swore if we tried **_

_**we could make it 'till the weekend**_

_**but by satruday night we started sinkin'**_

_**who's gonna bail us out this time**_

_**when the water gets to high**_

_**not enough talk and not enough action**_

_**we can fill our days with yet another distration**_

_**but my hands are getting numb these days **_

_**from bearly hangin' on**_

* * *

The idea just kept flashing through her head, to just leave for now, and talk later.

Just go an get in the car and not look back, at least not for now.

* * *

_**but the sun is shinin'**_

_**seems like perfect timin'**_

_**to take a drive with the music loud**_

_**laugh and sing 'till the road runs out**_

* * *

She looked up when she heard him coming down the stairs.

He just walked right past her without even saying good morning, or hello or anything.

She took a deep breath. "Chris, we have to talk."

* * *

_**but the sun is shinin',**_

_**and there is no deniein' **_

_**that you and i **_

_**could give it one more try**_

_**but it sure feels like a good day for goodbye**_

* * *

He said he didn't want her to go, but he really didn't want her to stay either.

She told him it would be better this way, and she walked up stairs and grabed her suitchase out of the closet, and walked into their room to pack her things.

* * *

_**to pack my bags, collect my things,**_

_**take back what's mine, **_

_**and cute these strings,**_

_**baby baby do you really never think it's time**_

* * *

She walked down the stairs and out the door, she put her things in her car and got in.

She let out a relived sigh and looked out the window, and saw the sun shining bright, and or the first time in along time, she smiled a real smile, one full of happiness, because she knew now, that everything was going to be ok.

* * *

_**but the sun is shinin' **_

_**and it seems like perfect timin'**_

_**to take a drive with the music loud**_

_**laugh and sing 'till the road runs out**_

_**but the sun is shinin'**_

_**and there is no denieing **_

_**that you and i could give it one more try**_

_**but it sure feels like a good day**_

_**i hate to wast a good day**_

_**it sure feels like a gooday**_

_**for goodbye**_

_**good day for goodbye**_

* * *

She started the car, put it in drive, and pulled away.

She didn't know for sure if she would have a place to stay, if she went home, but she knew that it was alright. Anywhere was better than here. This really was going to be a good day.


	5. Hangin' By A Moment

She found it, his journal, she found the song he wrote about Jude.

To say she wasn't happy, would be a big understatment.

Saying she understood, would be a lie, she left him. Yeah, Sammy was gone now to.

They fought about it, and Tommy finely told her that he still had feelings for Jude.

He tried to get her to understand that he probebly always would, but he really did love her to.

She told him she knew he loved her, but he just loved Jude more, and when he didn't say anything back, she left.

The funny thing is, he had forgotten all about the song, it had been in the back of his journal for about six months, then she needed some paper and he said to get a page from his journal.

What's even crazier than that, is Jude showed up about a month later.

She told everyone that it wasn't going to work out with chris.

Her and Sadie had been in touch for awhile, but things were still strained between them.

After being back a month, he'd seen her three times, and only talked to her once, for about two seconds.

Now all of the sudden, she started coming to the studio with Sadie, and just hanging out.

Everybody can tell she feels bad about how she did, and they are all starting to warm back up to her after she apologized to them all one on one.

Tommy on the other hand, is keeping his destance.

It's like that old saying, once burned, twice shy.

So you could say he was pretty suprised when she walked into studio A one day, saying she wanted to talk to him.

He tried to play it off, like her being there wasn't bothering him.

What suprised him even more, was when she told him that one reason her marrige didn't work out, was because she was still in love with him, and wished she had never left.

He told her, he wasn't going to take her back, that to much had happened for that. She told him she understood what he was saying, but that she wasn't going to stop trying.

That was three months ago, and she was telling the truth, she never has stoped, and she's gotten him to be her friend again at least.

She told him she knew he still loved her, and that she was just waiting for him to tell her the truth, she said it would change everything then.

She also said she could tell she was wearing him down, then she laughed, and he smiled.

* * *

_**desperate for changing,**_

_**starving for truth,**_

_**i'm closer to where i started,**_

_**chasing after you**_

* * *

They did everything together now, it was like when they were friends, before they got together in the first place.

It was nice, is what it was, he had his best friend back.

Then one day she looked at him and smiled, and when he asked her what she was smilling about, she said "I'm happy, I know I never should have left, but I'm kind glad I did." He looked confused "Why are you glad about that?" Jude smiled and shrugged "Because now, I'm even more in love with you then I was before, and now I want to do it right, and let go of all the fear I was holding in the last time. And I know, you said we weren't getting back together, but I know we will, because I'm not going anywhere unless you make me, I'm going to keep hanging on." Then she just turned and walked away from him, leaving him standing there shocked.

* * *

_**i'm falling even more in love with you,**_

_**letting go of all i held onto,**_

_**i'm standing here**_

_**untill you make me move,**_

_**just hanging by a moment here with you**_

* * *

She had gotten her job back, but she was on probation, so she didn't really have a contract yet.

Tommy told her he wold help her get back to where she was before, if she wanted him to, and what else could she say? She told him yes and they got right to work.

* * *

_**forgetting all i'm lacking,**_

_**completely incomplete,**_

_**i'll take your invitation,**_

_**and you take all of me.**_

_**now i'm falling **_

_**even more in love with you,**_

_**letting go of all i held onto,**_

_**i'm standing here**_

_**untill you make me move,**_

_**just hanging by a moment**_

_**here with you**_

* * *

She's been back about five months now, and still hasn't given up on him, she's still convenced that they will get back together.

She's almost got him believing it also.

He almost let himself get cought up in the moment, when she told him that she didn't really know what she was doing, but that she did know that he was the one thing she was living for.

She told him that she didn't know where they would go, but that she knew it would be right to be together.

* * *

_**i'm living for the **_

_**only thing i know,**_

_**i'm running and not quite **_

_**sure where to go,**_

_**and i don't know **_

_**what i'm diving into,**_

_**just hanging by a moment **_

_**here with you**_

* * *

He asked her, what made her so sure she would change her mind again? And she told him, that nothing in this world would make her do that again, that if she had him, there was nothing else out there for her to find, so she didn't have to go anywhere.

* * *

_**there's nothing else to lose,**_

_**there's nothing else to fine,**_

_**there's nothing in this world,**_

_**that can change my mind,**_

_**there is nothing else**_

_**there is nothing else**_

_**there is nothing else**_

* * *

She asked him to go to diner with her, not as a friend, but as her date. When he hesitated, she sighed, and looked him in the eye "Aren't you tired of this, don't you think it's time we changed something here?"

He didn't answer her, he just looked at her, and she said, "Please just tell me the truth."

He thought about what to say for a minute, then smiled and nodded his head. "Yeah, I am tired of this, and think it's time for a change."

* * *

_**desperate for changing,**_

_**starving for truth,**_

_**i'm closer to where i started,**_

_**chasing after you**_

* * *

He walked into the studio, and watched her in the booth, she had her guitar in her hands and was singing a song she had writen.

He smiled as she sang it.

* * *

_**i'm falling even more **_

_**in love with you,**_

_**letting go of all i held onto,**_

_**i'm standing here, **_

_**untill you make me move,**_

_**just hanging by a moment**_

_**here with you**_

_**i'm living for the **_

_**only thing i know,**_

_**i'm running and **_

_**not quite sure where to go,**_

_**and i don't know **_

_**what i'm diving into,**_

_**just hanging by a moment **_

_**here with you**_

_**just hanging by a moment**_

_**hanging by a moment**_

_**hanging by a moment**_

_**hanging by a moment**_

_**here with you**_

* * *

When she was done singing, she walked out of th booth and saw him smilling, and she smiled back at him. "Hey, when did you get here?" He waked up to her and put his arms around her. "Just now, I liked the song." She leaned in and gave him a kiss, and smiled again. "Thanks, I wrote it about us ya know?" He smirked "I had a feeling. Now let's get out of here for now, OK?"

Jude nodded her head. "Yeah let's go."

They start to walk out of the door, but Jude stoped him. He looked at her, waiting to see why she stoped.

She suprised him when she asked "Why did you finely take me back?" He smiled and told her it was because he had never stoped loving her.

Then as they walked out he smiled, thing to himself, and because, she's more.

**THE END**


End file.
